Be My Baby
by 1DBromances
Summary: "What are we doing Harry?" He asked with a cracked voice. He didn't give me time to reply before he continued. "I love you but we can't continue this anymore." A Larry  Harry/Louis  One-Shot


**Just a short Larry One-Shot! **

**Enjoy xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Be My Baby<strong>

"Hello?" I shouted aloud as I stepped in through the frontdoor till mine and Louis' flat.

No answer, that's weird. I walked into the kitchen but he wasn't there.. Where the hell was that boy, I mean usually he'd come bouncing down the stairs with a happy and excided grin on his face and then threw himself around my neck, which usually lead to him knocking me to the ground. But not this time...

I threw a quick glance into the livingroom to register that he wasn't in there either, before I hurried up the stairs. All I wanted to know was that he was okay.

"Louis, where are you?" I called out slightly worried, standing at the top of the stairs. But no answer once again, I ran into mine and his bedroom pretty distressed.

"Lou-Lou what are you doing?" I asked softly relieved that he was okay, but I could feel that something was wrong. I walked over to were he was sitting cross legged on the bed, poring over our laptop. He tore his eyes from the screen and looked at me with sad and disappointed eyes. My chest tighten at his look, I hated that look. He only wore it when he was hurt and when something was really bothering him, he didn't show this side of him that much but it was always there.

"What are we doing Harry?" He asked with a cracked voice. He didn't give me time to reply before he continued. "I love you but we can't continue this anymore." He whispered and looked down at his hands.

"What are you saying?" I asked panicked, I couldn't breath anymore, I saw by the look on his face perfectly fine what he was doing. I had seen it once before, but I just couldn't believe that he was giving me that look. I couldn't hide the tears so I let them fall freely. This couldn't be happening, what was he doing?

"I just can't take it anymore, all the hiding and sneeking. If you don't want to show our relationship, then we might aswell end it." He answered and looked up, he too had tears in his eyes but weren't crying nearly as much as me. "And your "relationship" with Caroline? Harry please what were you thinking? How did you think the fans would've reacted, you cant really blame them. I mean she's great and all, but she's also fifteen years older than you. If you had to have a cover up, then you could've at least picked a younger one." He laughed dryly. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, the words got caught in my throat. "It's not fair to them nor it's fair to Caroline and it's definitely not fair to me." He continued and looked up at me for any respons, any response at all.

"Lou, please." I managed to whisper loud enough for him to hear. He slammed the laptop shut and the high sound brought me back to reality, taking me out from my coma. He took my arms and pulled me down on his lap. He put his arms around me and pulled me even closer. I automatically placed my head in the crook of his neck, my tears slowly fading.

"It'll be okay Harry." He whispered and stroked my back soothingly.

"You can't leave me, I love you Louis." I choked against his warm skin.

"And I love you, but.." I pressed my hand against his pink lips so that he couldn't say anything more.

"No buts please." I cried and looked down in his big beautiful blue eyes. He looked up at me for a few minutes before nodding slowly and then he kissed my palm. "We'll make it though this, we can tell everyone. I don't care about what they say just as long as you don't leave me." I said, my voice hoarse and shaky from the crying, but I didn't care. It wasn't like this was the first time he'd see me in this state.

"Well then I guess all the fangirls on tumblr and twitter will be happy." He mumbled against my hand. His hands were moving behind me and I could see that he opened the laptop when I glanced in its direction.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused when he peeked around me to look at the computer.

"Showing them what I've been longing to show them ever since I got together with you." He smiled, finally the old Louis was back. I sat down next to him and looked at the screen, trying to figure out what he was doing. He logged on to our tumblr page, .com and then he clicked up another page and suddenly I saw myself staring back at me on the screen and I got very aware on what he was doing.

"Come here." He grinned and then grabbed my collar to pull me closer and slammed our lips together. I smiled into the kiss and put one of my hands on his neck and the other one on his hip. It's pretty hard to explain how kissing Louis Tomlinson feels like, but it's sweet, amazing, breath taking, butterflies starting world war three in my stomach, truly one of the most wonderful things in the world, well at least for me.

He smiled into the kiss too and that's when he took the picture.

"I love you." He whispered and looked deep into my eyes.

"I love you too, and I always will no matter what." I replied sincerely. He turned away from me to type in something on the computer.

_When I'm loosing my control, the city spins around. You're the only one who truly knows, you slow it down.. _

_Ohhhh oh oh, Ohhh oh oh, be my baby and I'll look after you.._

_- Boo Bear & Babycakes_

"The Fray?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"I like the message." He smiled and blushed.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Ready?" He asked, his finger hovering over the post button.

"Always." I smiled and slammed my hand on his finger so it pressed the button.

"How does it feel?" He asked curiously.

"Relieving and absolutely amazing." I grinned and reattached our lips again, ignoring the gigantic amounts of notes which were already on the picture. Only focusing on Louis' lips.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Please let me know by reviewing :D<strong>

**Oh and if you haven't checked out Louis Tomlinson's cover of Look After You then you seriously need to do that, as it's amazing and I actually can't believe that he hasn't got more solos as his voice is so so beautiful. Now review and then go onto YouTube and check it out!**

**Thanks for reading! xxx**


End file.
